


i want to write you a song

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: Everything Leo needs, he seems to get from Neymar. For once, giving back is all he wants to do.





	

Leo isn’t poetic. He’s not a hopeless romantic like many seem to characterize him as; he doesn’t normally _do_ the romance game, mainly because he’s emotionally stunted. He’s not used to let his feelings out. He’s not like that.

But when it comes to Neymar, it’s _different_.

Sure, he’d been starry-eyed at Leo for a while, shocked that he was in the same breathing space as his idol, but then everything shifted. Soon, it was Leo initiating things, going up to him after games and telling him good job, hugging him after he scored goals, even offering to partner with him during exercises in training. 

Somewhere along the way, Leo fell in love with him.

If anyone had asked him then how he felt about Neymar, he would have blushed, remembering all the showers of praise that Neymar never fails to give him. He’d say he was a good friend, a good kid, and he means a lot to him.

Now, he would say he loves him.

He really, truly loves him, and in this moment, it finally hits him.

They’re over at Gerard’s house, and Neymar decided to go sit on the roof, right at the edge. Leo claimed he was a risk taker, and Neymar just flashed him a toothy smile as he sat. It’s weird, not feeling anything beneath your feet like this, Leo thinks, but he likes it as he sips his beer and looks over the city.

He looks over at Neymar, and freezes.

Neymar is leaning forward a little, hands tucked on either side of his thighs, feeling the soft summer breeze across his face that’s currently ruffling at Leo’s hair. His eyes are shut, his eyelashes making shadows across his cheeks like a model.

He’s beautiful. He’s so goddamn beautiful, and it hits Leo like a truck all of a sudden that he loves him.

Because those hugs weren’t just hugs anymore. There was something else, something lurking in the background whenever he touched him, something in Neymar’s eyes whenever he looked at him these days. It didn’t make anything awkward, necessarily, but Leo kept feeling like he was on the edge of a cliff, getting ready to fall.

When Neymar opens his eyes and looks over at him, he feels himself start to tip.

They’re normally a dull amber, his eyes, but in the moonlight they sparkle into a deep green, the flecks of gold glittering as he moves closer to Leo. He smiles as he moves, their thighs starting to touch.

Leo puts his beer down on his side and looks back at Neymar, whose hand is now on his thigh.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, hands reaching out and cupping his face, thumbs smoothing across his skin. He feels Neymar hum underneath his touch, his eyes sliding almost shut as he lets Leo run his fingers across his face, his knuckles skating across his temples and into his hair, tugging softly at his curls.

Neymar doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to, because Leo just fills the empty space. He’s watching Leo like a cat, eyes half-open, watching his lips form words and waiting.

“I want to make you feel loved. I want you to make sure you _know_ you’re loved, and that I love you. I’ll write you a song, I’ll write you stupid, romantic poetry, I’ll buy you anything, I just want you as my own.”

It’s out there, his declaration, waiting to be eaten up. Neymar doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and then sighs, eyes fully opening as he stares Leo down.

“I’d let you.”

 Leo can’t breathe all of a sudden, as his brain takes the words that Neymar vocalized and processes it. He can feel the gears turning, and his eyes widen as he stares at Neymar, whose lips have twitched into a toothy smile. His eyes glitter like he’s on a high from Leo’s fingertips on his face.

He’s breathless, they both are. Leo can feel Neymar’s chest rising and falling softly in front of him, and he doesn’t even wait for Neymar to move forward before he meets him with his lips.

Kissing Neymar is like kissing a star. Leo can feel him expanding beneath him, every atom threatening to pull apart as Leo’s lips move against his own, his hand coming and resting on Neymar’s soft face. He can taste the bitter alcohol on his tongue, but underneath it is the sweet flavor of the chocolates that Gerard has sitting out in the parlor.

He wants to stay like this forever, just kissing Neymar and feeling along his neck and running his fingers along the bumps of the beginning of his vertebrae on his neck. He wants to keep Neymar’s fingers firmly in his hair forever, massaging and tugging on the roots as Leo’s tongue spreads Neymar’s lips apart and he slips inside, greeted by a moan from the Brazilian.

But of course, there’s a loud thud behind them, and Leo nearly jolts off the edge of the roof as he breaks away from Gerard, who has stumbled onto the balcony, beer sloshing in the cup he has held aloft. There’s a sick smile spread across his lips, and he looks _devilish._

“I knew it! I _fucking_ knew you two were out here doing this shit!” he bellows, lurching towards the both of them and tugging Leo up, hugging him tightly to his chest. He smells like beer, his shirt wet down the front with it, and Leo tries to pull away as quickly as possible as Gerard sways with him in his grip, slurring his words and talking about how he’d won a bet or something.

But Leo couldn’t care less, because when he looks at Neymar then, and he sees how soft and pretty his eyes are in the moonlight, his lips red and swollen from kissing, his heart lurches.

“ _Leo_ , why is your face so red?” Gerard asks then, loudly in his ear, and Leo blushes even harder.

“I’m in love.”

And that’s that.


End file.
